1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus for obtaining a relationship between pieces of contents from use history information about the contents, a method and a storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
A salesperson may explain a product to a customer by using brochures and catalogs. There is a system that assists a salesperson on such occasions by instructing the salesperson about a procedure for explaining the brochures and catalogs. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-185146 discusses a system in which an experienced salesperson generates a flow of explanation of brochures and catalogs on each product beforehand. When another salesperson actually explains the product, the system assists the salesperson by displaying on a monitor the flow of explanation of the brochures and catalogs previously generated by the experienced salesperson.
Generating an explanation flow beforehand needs a lot of manpower. It may also be risky to depend on the explanation flow along the experience of a single experienced salesperson. It is desired that logs of the explanation of brochures and catalogs by salespeople can be recorded to automatically extract an appropriate explanation flow and know-how from the logs. According to a conventional technique, it is possible to obtain the line of sight, gestures, and voices during explanation by using a camera and a microphone, and extract an order relationship between pieces of contents in the brochures and catalogs that receive attention.
Contents may have relationships other than the order relationship. Examples include a relationship of supplementing contents and one of comparing contents. The conventional technique can only extract the order relationship.